


Love Is In The Air (Legends of Tomorrow Oneshots)

by Spartaingirl197



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Being Scared of Yourself, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Consensual Kink, Crushes, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Doomworld AU, Drunken Shenanigans, Eyes, Eyes Somehow Being Attractive, Fluff, History geeking, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lips Also Somehow Being Attractive, Masturbation, Multi, Muscle Kink, Nate is a big nerd, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puns & Word Play, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Vulnerability, inappropriate use of powers, lips, one shots, over the clothes action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartaingirl197/pseuds/Spartaingirl197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will take requests for any fic wishes, so long as they stay within the realms of being classed as consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Totally Capable (Rip Hunter x Reader Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip is not alright with your attitude to him, so he decides to teach you a lesson. And he's gonna be damn sure you'll remember it.

You had been wandering through the halls of the Waverider boredly. Rip had, per usual, told you to stay on the ship while all the stronger members of the crew were tasked with various missions to do. Breathing a heavy sigh, you mused in your head of how to get him to let you accompany one of the others on their mission. 

"Stupid Rip, not letting me do anything. I'm not that weak; I can fend for myself!" You grumbled under your breath, arms crossed defiantly across your chest.

"I'm not so sure you're as good at fighting as you believe you are." You heard somebody say behind you. 

_shit_

It was obviously Rip, as nobody else but you two were currently in the Waverider at that moment,  so long as Gideon wasn't counted as a person. You turned to face him, anger suddenly surfacing as you looked at his stupid, British, know-it-all face.

"Really now? Have you even  **seen**  what I'm like when I'm fighting? You don't know  **anything**  about me!" You yelled at him, fists clenched tightly at your sides. 

Rip moved closer, his coat trying to keep up with the sudden movement. 

"You are so annoying!" He groaned, suddenly pinning you against the wall. "Do you ever shut up?" He breathily said. 

You felt the warm prickling emanate from your lower organs. Oh god, how the hell were you getting turned on right now?? 

"F-Fuck you Rip." You said, the sudden attraction of his movements making you slightly embarrassed. 

"Tch tch tch, that's not a nice thing to say to your Captain..." He scolded, "I think I'll have to punish you..." he murmured lowly in your ear. You could feel your insides just twisting in anticipation at his words. Not even a rogue crewmember stumbling across you could help now, you reminded yourself. 

You felt him move his hand down and beneath your shirt, pushing underneath your bra and grabbing hold of your breast. 

"Oh god-" you choked out, now suddenly very turned on. You grabbed him by the belt of his pants, wanting more of his touch. He started to kiss at your neck in response, eliciting needy moans from you. 

"Rip, p-please-" You tried to say between breaths, your words stuck in your mouth like glue. 

"Use your words, (y/n). Tell me what you want." Rip teased further, moving his other hand down your leg, stroking your slit through your pants with one of his long fingers, making you moan from the sudden touch. 

"Please Rip, I need to feel you inside of me!" You begged at last, giving in to the intense rush that was pulsating through your entire body now — and it was sorta giving you a headache. 

"Ohh that's the spirit..." He moaned, moving to pull down your pants and underwear. In one swift movement, they were on the floor. He picked you up, hands firmly gripping your ass, back scraping against the metal wall behind you. You could feel even through his pants that he was already hard, aching to be used. You swallowed thickly at the thought that soon, that was going to be inside of you. 

 You heard the sound of his zipper coming down, and you looked down at his member, thick and ready, watching as he lined it up with the opening, aching and wet for his touch. Rip pushed in softly, making you gasp at his size. Your breathing was hitched slightly, still taking in his member. 

"Oh god, how are you-" you shivered, burying your head into the crook of his neck. 

After a moment, he stopped moving, gathering the strength to start the thrusting part of it. " Are you okay, (y/n)?" He glanced over to you in the corner of his eye, and you managed a small nod, lifting your head up to rest on his shoulder. 

"I'm okay." You whispered, locking your legs around the curve of his back and hooking your arms around his neck. You pulled your head back, looking into his deep green eyes and pressing your lips to his. He groaned into the kiss, starting to move in and out of you slowly. 

You broke off the kiss to breathe, pulling up one of your hands to rest on the back of his neck, leaning your head over and suckling lightly on his neck.

"Oh god, (y/n)" he moaned, sweat collecting on his forehead.  

"Rip, oh god,Rip" you moaned back, taking your other hand down to circle your clit, adding to the amount of sexual pleasure you were feeling right now. 

Rip's thrusts increased in speed, he close to his orgasm already, with you dangerously close to yours as well. 

"R-Rip, please," you moaned "f-fuck me harder." 

And he willingly complied, speeding up his thrusts even more. Your impending orgasm swirled within you heavily, and it came like a shattering mirror. 

"Rip!" You nearly screamed, sweet sweet ectasy ripping its way through your body, your head flying back against the wall of the ship, gripping his coat hard and your vaginal walls tensing around him as you came. You shivered, resting your head in the crook of his neck again as you rode out the final wave of orgasm, Rip still trying to get to his. But he was close too, something that was brought so so much closer after feeling your own orgasm.

"Oh god, (y/n) you're so- ungh–" Rip groaned, finally reaching blissful release, member twitching inside of you as he came. You kissed him again hard, a sudden wave of sentiment rushing over you. It was his turn to rest his head in the crook of your neck, breathing hard and warm.

A moment of heavy breathing passed, and he started to pull himself out of you. You tensed up at the sudden friction, gripping hard on his coat again. You unwrapped your legs from his back, standing wobbily on the metal floor once more, dripling slightly from your sex from where he had come inside. The both of you readjusted quickly, you pulling back on your underwear and pants, him tucking himself back into his own pants and smoothing over the part of his hair. 

You both stood there awkwardly after for a moment, Rip looking down at you differently now, his hand on his hip authoritatively. 

Small steps, reaching up to kiss him on the lips softly one last time. "I think that you should probably get back to the bridge..." You quietly spoke, him nodding in agreeance before walking off back down the hallway. 

"I'm still capable, by the way!" You shouted after him on a sidenote, 

"Not a chance, (y/n)!" He yelled back, a chuckle making its way after.

_We'll see about that..._

You turned and headed the other direction; you had some training to do.

* * *

  
(Some Bit From later on or whatever)

Leonard chuckled, zooming in on the scene that was currently playing. "Well well; I guess Rip just couldn't handle it after all..." He smugly said to nobody, reaching down to his pants zipper.


	2. How Frosty Of You.. (Leonard Snart x Reader Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-Chan has been benched from the Waverider (sent home), with no contact from your previous team members. That doesn't necessarily mean it's Goodbye from everybody, though.

It’d been about a month since you had seen pretty much anybody that you had been previously working with whilst still aboard the Waverider; not even a letter in the mail, not even a phone call. To be honest, you found it rather peaceful. As there were no more psychopaths trying to kill you anymore, no more crash landings in the middle of space and time – not on a normal day, anyways. But then again, being off of the Waverider meant that you couldn’t mess around with Rip by making Doctor Who jokes – much to his chagrin.

That didn’t mean that it wasn’t awfully rude though, leaving you back in the past – present – future? It didn’t matter, in 2016. All of those things made it awfully strange to find Leonard Snart using your shower one morning.

“Ahem!” you cleared your throat loudly, trying to avoid looking at his nude body, and he didn’t take any notice.  
“Leonard!” you yelled out louder, and finally he looked back at you standing in the doorway of your bathroom.

“Oh… Hey, (y/n)....” He said in his usual smug tone, “Be a pal and bring me a towel? I seem to have… Forgotten my own one…”  
“Fine!” You groaned, annoyed. Stomping off to the linen closet and grabbing him a towel. When you walk back in, however…He’s standing there naked in front of your mirror trying to do... something that had to do with his forehead. Wait a minute, there were some crimson red splotches on the once-white tiles that hadn't been there before...

“Uh, Len? You got a leak.” You pointed out the blood on the tiles.

“Oh, shit. I guess that Sara isn’t as good at stitching as she makes out to be.” He glanced down at his leg.

“Wait here, I’ll fix you up... Oh, here’s your towel.” You threw the towel onto his shoulder before you forgot, going back downstairs to get the first-aid kit from your kitchen. While looking through your drawers for it, you hear him come down stairs and pull out the dining room chairs. "So why are you here anyways?" you asked conversationally, carrying over the first aid kit and kneeling in front of him to fix Sara's stitching.

"Just popped in for a little chat - nice place you've got here," He said in his usual smug tone, looking around your apartment before settling his eyes on you, threading the surgical thread through the needle. "The view is nice." He smirked, and you had the faintest feeling that he wasn't talking about the view from your kitchen window.

Taking a breath to steady yourself - and your imagination that was ever ready as always to descend into the gutter - you tied off the thread and put a hand on his thigh to give yourself better access to the wound.

"Thanks." Was all your helpful brain could manage, but to your credit you kept your focus on the wound instead of looking at....other things... that were at your eye level. You heard Leonard snicker above you, felt his hand tilt your head up towards him from underneath your chin.

“I think that the stitches are fine for now, (y/n)....” he spoke in a low voice, and you felt your cheeks flush with warmth and a sudden arousal swirl around your lower body, pickling there and making it feel like your organs were pressing tightly against one another.

“L-Leonard…” You tried to say, the words sticking to the back of your throat. You swallowed quickly, “C-Can I- uh…”

“Use your words, (y/n). Tell me what you want…” Len teased, making your already red blush deepen. You decide to show him instead of ask. You move your hands to the towel currently covering his manhood, looking up at him with your eyes glassed over in lusty desire.

“C-can I?” You asked him again quietly, and this time he nodded. You pulled the towel off of him, looking at his semi-erect member, slightly taken aback at its suddenly apparent size.

“What’s the matter, (y/n)?” Leonard asked, only a slight of worry in his tone, “scared all of a sudden?”

You shake your head, swallowing and shuffling forwards slightly towards him. You place one of your hands around the base of him, taking a breath inwards and moving your head toward his member. You wrapped your lips around him, the slightly warm precum salty in your mouth.

You hear him groan softly, and resist the urge to look up, focusing instead on taking him into your mouth. You move your body in closer between his legs, closing your eyes as the heated length went easily down your throat. The feeling of his heat in your mouth made you warm, but you tried not to focus too much on it and continued to bob your head up and down his length.

“God, (y/n)…” Leonard moaned out, moving his hands to your head. You could feel him tense up at your actions, and it spurred you on. Gliding your tongue against his length as you moved your head down rewarded you with a groan, as well as a spark of heat in your stomach. The scent and taste of him made you drunk, and you found yourself yearning for more.

You hummed against his now fully erect member, his grip on your head getting a little bit tighter.

“(Y/n)… You feel amazing...” He praised, bucking his hips up slightly and hitting the back of your throat, making you gag a little at the movement. “(Y/n)…” Len purred, “Look at me, kitten.” His voice filled with such authority that you weren't hard-pressed to disobey. You glanced up at his face, moving off of his still-hard member and watching his face for any little change.

“Yes?" you asked.

“Get up, and undress for me, Kitten….” the smugness was back in his voice now.  
You did as he asked, getting up from your position in-between his legs and started to peel your clothes off of you slowly.  
"Mmm, damn (y/n)... When did you get so goddamn beautiful?" He sweet talked you undressed, his piercing blue eyes drinking in the sight of you.  
You heard him move behind you, his strangely cold hands softly leading you backwards and turning you round to lead you onto his hard length.

"C'mere, (Y/n)...I'll make you feel really good..." His smooth voice whispered assurances of pleasure and sweet, sweet rapture. "I should have taken your body for my own sooner, (Y/n)..." You heard him murmur as you slid down onto him with a rather loud moan.

"L-Lenny-" You choked out, "why are you so cold?" His skin was like ice, and not just on his fingers.

"It's a secret..." Len whispered into your ear, his fingertips ghosting along your skin like tiny little bits of frost on your back.

"H-How frosty of you, Len..." You joked, starting to move up and down on his length, your hands coming to rest on the side of his face, locking lips with his and pulling him into a fiery embrace. You felt him groan against your lips, his hand moving down to the small of your back, tracing tiny circles with his icy fingers. He pulled away from the kiss, moving his head to the crook of your neck and biting there, kissing the tender skin to combat the sharp sting.

"These markings will make sure no other man will have you... You are mine, (Y/n)..." Len growled, his other hand now moving to your clit, rubbing it in circles. You buried your head into his shoulder, his touch driving you crazy, making you mewl and whimper.

"Leonard - I'm-- I'm--" A wave of pleasure suddenly hit you with the force of a tidal wave, making your senses drown in a wave of raging euphoria known to the mortal world as an orgasm.

"Shit, (Y,n)..." Leonard cursed into your neck, feeling you clench around his length to the point he couldn't move up into you, the strength of your climax being so strong. Instead he moaned and gripped your hips tighter, making you grind into his lap as his own body tensed up for climax. You could feel him throb and pulse inside you as he came with a breathy groan, his explosion of warmth mixing with your own.

You pulled him into another kiss, this time softer and more sentimental. With a tired sigh, you rest your forehead against his. "Len-yyy" You say with a chuckle, kissing his forehead then resting your head over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

(Sometime after or whatever)

"So... (Y/n)... Why did I see my brother coming out of your house earlier today?" Lisa Snart questioned you, smirking from behind her coffee cup.

"He just came to check out my place, turns out he likes the view from my window..." You answered, a small smirk of your own appearing at the corners of your mouth.

 


	3. King Of The Nerds (Ray Palmer x Reader Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan tries to come onto Ray, but he's not sure if it's just because you're drunk or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I not only realized that it technically hasn't been two weeks of not posting, but I actually have the flow again.  
> So screw you, problems. You can't catch me! I'm in my safe place!! 
> 
> oh yeah, sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted. I felt like there needed to be a rotation from smuttiness (I have so many tags on this thing like gawsh) so yeah, Ray being a gentleman and turning you down bc you're d r a n k A F.

There had been a celebratory mini-party in honor of the mission going well, and you had maybe had downed one too many.   
Currently stumbling through the halls of the Waverider, looking for Ray. Your drunk brain had given you the brilliant idea that you two should hook up. 

  
"Raaaymoonnddd...!" You hollered, bumping against the wall as a sudden wave of dizziness came over you.  
"Oof!" You exclaimed in surprise, tripping over air in your drunken state.

  
"(Y/n)!" Somebody said, swooping in out of nowhere and catching you.  
"You okay, (y/n)?" The person said.  
You looked up to see who it was. Raymond Palmer.

"Ohh... Heeeey, Rayyy-mond!" You slurred, giggling and intentionally leaning your weight against him harder, making the two of you fall onto the metal floor.

"Ooopsss..." You giggled again, still happily intoxicated at this moment.

 "Unfh- Damn (Y/n), you're heavier than you look- Wait, are you drunk?" Ray questioned, rolling you off of him, getting up off of the floor. 

"ehe, Maybeee..." you bit your lip seductively, looking him up and down with a roving eye. 

He groaned, rubbing his forehead with a sigh. 

"Come on, (Y/n). You should probably sleep. You have a pretty bad hangover to look forward to tomorrow" Ray moved forward to pick you up, groaning from the sudden weight he had added onto his own. 

"But Raaaayyymoonnnddd" You tried to object, dramatically leaning over his arm. He just sighed in response, continuing slowly down the halls of the Waverider. 

" Y'know (Y/n), there is a thing called 'drinking in moderation'...." Ray chided, getting closer to your room.

"It was Rip's faultt... He was daarinng me to drink moree... and now the world is slightly spinny" your voice purposely slurring your words, hoping that feigning the amount of drunk you were would entice Raymond further to bunk with you for the night. 

"Well, I'll let our captain know that he got you drunk" He chuckled, walking through the automatic door that led to your room. You rolled out of his arms, flopping down onto the floor with a slightly pained groan. 

"(Y/n), are you serious?" he said behind you, annoyed. 

"Yup! I'm totally--" You tripped over air again, cutting your protesting off suddenly. 

"(Y/n)!" Ray swooped forward again, grabbing you by the arm. 

Sadly this time gravity was not on the side of The Atom. The two of you fell onto your bed, Ray pressing his palms against the covers in time and ending up propped above you. Your eyes met, you looking lustily upwards at him. 

"(Y/n)..." He whispered, 

"Oh shut up, Ray." You reached up, grabbing the sides of his face. Your lips locked hard with his, Ray's hand moving in between the two of you, pushing you away. 

"(Y/n), no. You're drunk." He protested, moving off of your bed and sitting on the edge. You made your way over, still determined to at least get something from him. Your fingers ghosted over his exposed arm, the other hand moving underneath his shirt. His hands found yours, moving them away from him. 

"Maybe when you're not drunk and your mind is clouded, (Y/n)" He denied again, this time going to the bathroom and coming back a moment later with a glass of water. 

"Drink this, it'll help with your future hangover" Ray handed you the cup, which you begrudgingly took from him, downing the contents with a sigh. He took the cup, placing it on the dresser. 

"I should probably go-" He motioned towards the door.

"What, the King of The Nerds isn't even going to make sure I actually fall asleep? I could just go out and do something with Passed-Out Rip!" You  childishly argued again, arms crossed firmly across your chest. 

Ray didn't respond, just sighing again with a quick nod of his head, pulling off his boots,socks, and generally the rest of his clothes. 

"Okay, (Y/n). We're going to sleep now." Ray climbed into your bed, you doing the same. He pulled the blanket over the both of you, and you shifted closer to him. Nuzzling close, your head resting against his chest, arm draped languidly over his side. 

"Y'know, for the king of the nerds..." You yawned sleepily, eyelids drooping, " you're pretty hot..." And with that, you snuggled closer, finally drifting off to sleep. 

"Thanks, (Y/n)" He whispered, gently brushing his fingers through your hair as you fell asleep. 

* * *

 

~~ damn it, I orig forgot this bit whoops~~   
  
You groaned, your head pounding. Looking up at the guy who you briefly remember climbing into your bed.   
Ray shifted in his sleep, groggily smiling at you.   
"How's the headache going?" He asked, kicking the covers off of him.  
"Can we have sex now? Fairly sure that I'm not drunk right now." You moved your hand down his side, into his underwear.   
"I- (Y/n)!" Ray blushed, his cheeks a pink tinge. 


	4. Look (Rip Hunter x Reader Angst/Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long time of thinking, you and Rip decide to end things quietly between you both for when Miranda and Jonas get saved.

“Look, Rip, We need to talk” You said quietly to him as he walked past you on his way off the bridge.

“What about, (Y/n)?” His face no longer the stoic mask that it held when he was **captain.** When he had to be strong. You pulled him into the alcove that was his office, turning and moving away slightly from him.

“We need to talk about us, Rip.” You whispered, cupping your hands together nervously.

“Look, (Y/n) if it’s something I said to offend you then-” Rip tried, wanting to fix whatever he might had done.

“No no no no- Rip it’s not anything you’ve said or done it’s just-” A nervous breath in, collecting your thoughts.

“It’s- it’s to do with what will happen after we stop Savage, when you get your family back.” You didn’t face him, instead mentally tracing the lines in the palm of your hand.

“I- (Y/n)…” Rip started, losing his words in the middle of that sentence.

“We can’t be together any longer Rip, because it will only hurt the both of us more if we keep pretending like this.” You mumbled, turning slowly around to face him.

“And… I still love you, I really truly do…” You stopped, the silence being all you needed to get your point across. Rip nodded sadly, understanding what you hadn’t said. What had hurt you too much to be spoken.

You turned, brushing past as you went to return to your room.

He stood there still and silent, tears burning against his now closed eyelids.  

It didn’t have to be this way, yet this is how it was. You had made your decision, played it out quickly as to avoid all the unnecessary pain. But it hurt anyways. 

 


	5. Flex Those Muscles, Baby (Mick Rory/Heatwave x Male!Reader) side A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick has some bloody hot muscles, need I say more?

Mick had been sitting in the chair in his messy (but somehow organized at the same time) room, cleaning and polishing the heat gun. Across the room, you sat on the bed, reading a book. Well, you were supposed to be. Instead, you were peeking over the top of the book at Mick. For whatever god forsaken reason, he'd decided to clean the heat gun without his shirt on. Unfortunate for you, as seeing his bare muscles was.. turning you on in the most beautifully painful way. 

You cleared your throat, shifting and trying to hide the bulge in your pants. 

_God, had it always been so fucking hot in here?_

He glanced up at you.  "What?" He questioned.

You glanced over at him, shrugged. A mischievous look glinted in his eye, a rather Snart-y smirk appearing on his face. 

"Why don't you come and sit on papa's lap, hey?" 

The book landed quietly on the bed, reading forgotten. 

Legs on opposite sides on his, straddling his waist. The heat gun landed with a thunk on the metal floor of the Waverider. His hands ran down your sides, resting at your hips, and your hands in turn decided to grab at his muscles on his arms and chest.   
"God, how does somebody get so fucking muscled?" You murmured, kissing at his neck and down his body. 

Mick grabbed you by the chin, pulling you into a hard kiss. You groaned into the kiss, hand resting on his chest still. The other one slowly made it's way down to his zipper. A rough hand grabbed said hand, pinning it above your head. 

"Not yet.." He growled into your ear. His hands hooked into your shirt, pulling it over your head and throwing it on the floor. He directed his attention to your neck, suckling and biting at it and leaving purple bruises and marks on your skin. You bit your lip, grinding your hips against his. Mick let go of his grip on your arm, lifting you up and carrying you over to the bed.  


	6. Shirtsleeves (Rip Hunter x Reader) mini chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop stealing his bloody shirts, (y/n) "  
> \- literally everybody on the ship 
> 
> I mean, who the hell wouldn't steal Rip's clothes. That grey tshirt of his is nice AF.

 

"Has anybody seen my-" Rip asked, suddenly stopping his question as soon as he looked at you.

"Hm?" you looked up at him, then down your body. 

"oh." 

The Captain had recently gone through what the crew had dubbed the "Shirt Shortage of No Time in Particular", which is when you had taken nearly every single one of Rip's shirts. He didn't really bother asking where anything went anymore, automatically assuming that you'd nicked it. Currently, the shirt you'd taken was his Grey tshirt. 

 

"(y/n), did you steal another one of Rip's shirts? Seriously?" Sara berated, raising a brow at you. 

You shrugged.

"Why should it matter? It's not as if he minds..." You elbowed her in the side, eliciting a small chuckle from the blonde. 

 

* * *

_\--That night--_

"(y/n), even though I don't really mind sleeping shirtless, you've got to start returning them or else I swear I'll end up piloting the ship naked."

You opened your mouth as if to say a witty remark, but quickly closed it at the thought of him having to publicly flog you in front of the crew. Which he has done before, and it wasn't as pleasureful as it had seemed to be. 

"But Captaiiin... Your shirts are so comfortable, and they smell of you." You frowned at him, making puppy dog eyes up at him.

"You can keep this one, no others. Alright?" He pressed a soft kiss to your lips. 

You pulled him into the embrace, but he pulled away quickly, murmuring something about having to check something in the armory. 

Watching him walk out, you flopped backwards on the bed and wrapped yourself up like a burrito into the blankets. They all smelt like him, the scent making your head swim. It lulled you, and the lights automatically dimmed as you fell into a deep sleep.


	7. The Most Beautiful Blue (Rex Tyler x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song/s: Lonely Eyes by The Front Bottoms
> 
> It seems you have a little crush on Rex Tyler, especially his eyes.

* * *

The first time you saw him had been in 2016. He'd appeared as soon as he had disappeared, shouting of danger and death lying in 1942. Even in the dark light of the area, you could see his eyes twinkling bright. A beautiful shade of blue, common among blondes. The leather of his suit clung just right to his skin. You were too busy focusing on his lips to hear what he was saying. 

The second time you'd seen him, it was in 1942. The exact time you'd been told not to go to. You and the rest of the legends were thrown into a cell by the people who called themselves the Justice Society of America. Not soon after, Nate's grandfather had come in, and after learning about him being Nate's grandfather you'd been taken to Rex. Again, you were just entranced by his eyes, the most beautiful shade of blue. He'd had no memory of ever meeting any of the team, but you all remembered him. Especially yourself. It was hard to forget those eyes, his eyes. 

 _"You've got me stuck to where I'm sitting_  
_Looking at your eyes_  
 _And I know I'm so pathetic_  
_I wouldn't move to save my life"_

You sing the song in your head, tapping along with your fingers. As he spoke to the others, spoke to Martin, you watched intently at his lips. Studied his face. He had some stubble, a beard of sorts. It was dark, and went along his jawline and up to connect with the hair on his head. Although at first glance his eyes were blue, you could now see that they were in fact a grey-blue. Perhaps they'd changed colours a bit from when you'd first seen him? 

He glanced over in your direction, looking you up and down quickly with a roving eye. He glanced up towards your face, and for a moment you could almost swear that he was attempting to make eye contact. 

The phone rang suddenly, and Rex broke the stare. He approached the phone, picked it up. 

"Yes, Mr President Sir?" 

Wait, what? The JSA worked for the president?

The third time you'd seen him, it'd been in the Falies-Bergere. After beating down all of the Nazis, the JSA had come in, with Steel wondering why you'd all been there. Rex had been towards the back of the group, hiding his face underneath his hood. You could feel his eyes burning holes into you from underneath it.

After showing them around the Waverider, the girl with the amulet and animal powers seemed skeptical. The one with the goggles agreed, saying that it made the team that much more dangerous- but what did they know about saving the fucking **spac** **e-time continuum?**

Rex had asked if the team ever stopped arguing, glancing over at you as he did so. You raised a brow at him.The others were stubborn as per usual, claiming that we were going to help them whether they liked it or not. 

After that disaster, and after discussing where to find Krieger with Sara, Martin and the one who called herself Vixen, Rex found you wandering the halls of the Waverider alone. He'd come up behind you quietly. 

"So, I take it you usually let the others speak?" He asked 

"Yeah, I can't ever seem to get a word in around the others." You replied, smiling lightly at the thought of the others talking themselves into trouble. 

"I can't even begin to imagine what life is like in this 2016." 

"It's not that different to 1942, trust me. Sure, it's a little different, but for a lot of things there's similarities you'd find comfort in." 

After a moment of silence, you stopped. 

"I was just headed to my room, its right here." You pointed towards the door, reaching over and opening it with just a touch of your hand. 

 He'd moved closer towards you. 

"So, you want to tell me why you seem so intrigued with me?" He cocked his head to the side slightly in question.

You swallowed thickly. 

"It- It's... It's your eyes." You stuttered out shyly. 

"My... eyes?" He repeated.

"Yeah, they're pretty. Your lips too. Pretty much all of you is-" 

He leaned over quickly, kissing you on the lips tenderly. Your hands pressed against him, sliding across the leather of his suit and up to around the back of his neck. You pulled him closer into the kiss, his hands resting on the small of your back. 

"Hey Rex! Where are you?" Vixen yelled down the hall. 

You pulled him into your room, quickly shutting the door behind you two. Raising a finger to your lips, you signalled for him to be quiet. For a moment you two stood there in silence, waiting for her to pass by. Soon enough, she'd gone past, and you and Rex started kissing again the moment she'd gone. This time, the kiss was harder, less soft, and full of lust. 

You pulled him towards you, pushed him onto the bed, climbed onto his waist, leaned over him and kissed him -  **hard.** You heard him groan under you, hands roaming your body, needy. Fingers at the zips of his suit, pulling them down and squeezing him out of the second skin. It fell on the floor, and soon your clothes joined it too. 

You crawled down his body, taking his already-slightly-erect member in your hands, guiding it to your mouth. You suckled at the tip, looking up at him and watching his face as his eyes looked at you. Your tongue went along the sides of him, licking it up and down, then your started suckling the tip again.

Your mouth went a little lower down, took a little more of him in, your head bobbing up and down fluidly. He moaned, the noise low from his throat. You continued your movements for a while, stopping after a while of tasting him. You crawled back up his body, taking his mouth once more. His hands once against were at your hips, guiding you down onto his erection. 

"Oh god, Rex..." You sighed out. 

You sat there for a moment, adjusting, suckling at his neck, low enough that it wouldn't show above his suit. You started to move, grinding yourself up and down slowly. One of his hands pulled at your nipple, guiding it to his teeth. He sucked on it, his free hand pulling and twisting at the other one. He thrust up into you a bit, matching your rhythmic hip movements. It continued on like that for a while, throaty groans, moans and shaky breathing. Your pace quickened, hips moving faster. Between the stimulating of your nipples, clit and the friction you two were creating, you weren't far away from climaxing. It burned low in your belly, stretching up and up into the rest of your body. His grip on your sides tightened, and you could see on his face that he was close too. He sped up, pounding harder and harder up into you, shooting his cum inside. He continued his thrusts for a bit, just long enough to bring you to orgasm as well. 

When you came, it was like seeing a flower bloom on a time-lapse camera. Your head arched back, over your shoulders. A shudder passed through your body, and you stayed still for a moment is post-orgasmic bliss. 

After the moment had passed, you moved off of him with a wet pop, laying on your side next to him. He pulled the blanket over you two, and you cuddled into him.

"That was..." Rex whispered breathily

"mm, I know." You nodded, throwing an arm over him.  

"Excuse me Miss (L/n), Mr Tyler,  but Acting Captain Lance has requested your presence on the bridge." Gideon cut through 

"Tell her I'll be there in a moment, Gideon." You grumbled. Damn that assassin. Always ruining good moments. 

When you'd been told by Vixen that Rex had been killed, you went to your room and cried all night. Jax came in and comforted you, but couldn't get a reason out of you as to why you were crying. You'd gone to sleep that night dreaming about the light going out in his eyes.


	8. Are You Afraid? (Rip Hunter x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, I'm not afraid of you, (Y/n)." -Rip  
> You're an ice meta with some pretty dangerous powers, sometimes fine and sometimes thinking you should be locked away in Iron Heights with the rest of them.

"No." He coaxed, "I'm not afraid of you or your powers, (Y/n)." 

"I could kill you with a flick of my wrist, Captain. You should be afraid. You should all be afraid." You hissed, back turned to him. Your eyes flashed a different colour quickly, as if wanting them all to be afraid.

He approached you slowly, the ice on the floor crunching under his every step. His hand touched your cold skin, and the warmth was a change to what you usually felt. You'd given up long ago trying to get warm, as your mutation would just freeze it over solid. Freeze over everything, even your heart. It burned cold in your chest, your breath frosty. 

"(Y/n), I love you - you know that right?" 

You glanced over your shoulder at him, feeling his warm skin against yours. 

"You shouldn't." You muttered. 

"I don't care. I love you for all that you are and there's no changing that." Rip pulled you into a hug, his body warming yours up. 

"You're so warm.." You exhaled quietly, snuggling into him, head in his neck. 

The ice on the floor and ceiling and walls receded, absorbing back into your skin. The frost on your skin slowly disappearing from you, your heart warming up. 

"I love you, Rip." You whispered. 

"I know, honey." 

 


	9. Time Detective (Nate Heywood x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr Nate Heywood is suddenly a 1940's Noire film detective, with you as his assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know honestly. I think I was seriously sleep deprived while writing this, but if you guys like the premise of it then I might make it into an actual chapter.

Nate Heywood was used to anomalies in time, and seeing examples of time being changed in his line of work. Together with (y/n), they'd tracked down the anomalies, put a stop to them. 

Until now. 

A ragtag group of beings who called themselves "Legends" had started running amok in that timeship of theirs, and it had to be stopped. 

 

"(y/n), we have a new case." He said exasperated. He'd run the whole way back to the office after seeing another person killed at the hands of the Legends. 

"So soon?" You were taken by surprise, as you hadn't expected a new case until next month at least. 

"It's the Legends. They're back." 

"I'll get my coat." 

You ran upstairs, grabbing your jacket and Nate's pistol, just in case you two found yourself in a sticky situation. He'd never had to use it before, but there was a first time for everything right? Long ago you'd taken to carrying a small one underneath your skirt, as Star City was a very dangerous place at night. Very. Dangerous. Even with the city's vigilante around, it was still a hub of crime. 


	10. The Sign Said... (Nate Heywood x OC)

Trees. Everywhere. Nathaniel and Marceline were even fighting some of them.

“Remind me again how we came to fight these… Treants?” Marcy shouted as she sent yet another of the monsters flying back.

“I would, but these guys are really getting on my nerves!” Nate yelled back, steel fist swinging into one of the sentient tree beasts, chunks of wood flying through the air. His skin back to normal, an excited grin on his face.

“This is actually pretty fun, to be honest.”

“Of course, trees that are trying to kill us seems fun to you. Seeing as how I’m actually sensible, I’m more concerned as to why there are Treants here.” She folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at the man.

Out of nowhere, a wooden arm came whooshing down and clobbering Nate on the head – sending him falling quickly to the ground.

“Nate!” Marcy screeched.

 

(A few hours earlier...)

“End of the road, huh.” She peered up at the sign, one hand shielding her face. Even with the sun hanging as low as it was, the rays were still blinding.

“What do you mean, ‘end of the road’?” Nate approached from the car, long arms reaching out and stretching.

“Ask the Department of Transport, not me. It just stops here. How odd.”

“Weird, I agree.”

Marceline pulled her phone out of her pocket, looking back and forth between the device and the sign. A scowl formed on her face, eyebrows knitted closely together.

“There’s obviously some form of supernatural work going on here. That or they haven’t updated their maps yet.” She glanced around wearily, feeling the sensation as if somewhere there were a pair of eyes watching her and Nate. Marcy huddled in close to him, pressing against his side. Anybody watching would likely assume that it was just some form of PDA between the two.

“Do you feel that too? Like a predator scoping out their prey?” She spoke in a hushed tone.

“Yeah, it’s making me uneasy.” He replied.

“We should keep moving, and try to find a way through. I think I saw a path over that way.” She nodded her head to her right, and after a moment longer embrace with Nate, she disentangled herself from him.

Without another word, the two set off down the pathway.

 

Marcy looked over towards Nate as he awoke, sliding over to him.

 “Hey there sleepyhead. That treant clobbered you pretty hard on the head.” Marcy smiled softly down at him, ebony hair blowing softly in the wind.

“Where are we?” he asked, blinking up at her.

“Currently? Hiding up in this tree. Let me tell you, it was *not* easy carrying your heavy arse up here– even with my powers.” She laughed gently with a small shake of her head. He glanced around, seeing that they were currently suspended due to an egg-shaped forcefield- likely being held in place via Marceline’s powers.  

“Is this draining you of your powers? Y’know, any more than anything usually would.”

The girl shook her head, ‘no’.

“It’s not too bad, thanks to the fact I’ve been training lately.” She shrugged simply. Nate nodded in response, standing up and walking over to Marcy, offering her a hand up. She accepted it, being pulled up closely into his chest. Her cheeks flushed pink, breath quickening.

“Um...” her eyes flicked up to his.

“Oh, sorry Marce.” His grip on hers loosened, and he took a step away from her.

“It-it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” She rubbed the back of her head somewhat bashfully, smiling awkwardly at him. Regaining her composure quickly, she breathed in deeply.

“I’m dropping the forcefield now, so get ready Nate. On three.”

He nodded curtly in response, turning his skin to steel once more.

“Three... Two… One!” with a flick of her wrists, the forcefield was gone. Nate dropped like a brick, landing on the ground with a thud. Meanwhile, Marceline floated effortlessly to the ground, feet gracefully connecting to the earth like two pieces of Lego clicking together.

“You ok? We still need to find a bloody way out of here before it gets dark. If not, we’re freaking screwed.” She waited briefly for him to pick himself up, before trekking off through the trees.

 

Hours past, and no end to the forest was in sight. Marceline was ready to just burn the whole damn place to the ground, no matter what magical tree jerks might be living in there.

“I’m so fucking done right now, Nate. So. Fucking. Done.” She growled, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. There was little light left in the forest by now, the canopy shielding whatever might be left. As they traipsed through the forest, Marcy was sure she could hear mischievous giggles and see little red eyes peeking out through the bushes.

“I bet that as soon as it’s dark enough, the little fuckers are gonna zerg rush us or some bullshit like that.” 

A few moments later, and the light through the trees was completely gone, leaving the two in darkness. Marceline held tightly onto Nate, not wanting to lose him in the macabre forest that was possibly filled with creatures other than the Treants that had assaulted them not long after entering. She stopped suddenly, tugging tightly on Nate.

“Hm? What’s wrong”

“Shh. I hear something...” She blinked around, as if trying to pinpoint the location of the noise she was hearing. Childlike giggles got ever closer to them as they stayed completely still. A few meters away, they stopped. The two slowly turned around to look at whatever was following them.

It was horrid. The creature looked like a mass of flesh and bone, towering over the two of them, an amalgam of different victims it had caught over the years. It smelt of rotting flesh, and maggot infested garbage.

“Run!” Marceline took off, grabbing Nate by the hand and pulling him along with her.

“What the fuck is that thing?!” he yelled as they were chased through the forest

“I don’t know, and I’m certainly not sticking around to find out!” She yelled back to him.

They continued to flee, hearing the impish giggles of spirits and creatures alike as they tried to escape the creature.

“Look!” The girl pointed to a small cabin that wasn’t far ahead. Its lights were on inside- hope. The two crashed in through the door, rolling away from their point of entry as they fell through the entry. The giggling followed, almost to the door-

“Marcy, the door!”

Acting on cue, Marceline’s powers flowed through her veins, eyes glowing lightly and she telekinetically slammed the door shut, sealing it with a ward against evils. The two sighed, relieved. Slowly, they got up and brushed the dust off themselves.

“So… What now?” Nate looked over at her with an unsure look on his face.

“Now, we wait. Sara and the rest of the team will be wondering what happened to us.” She walked over to a nearby couch and flopped down on it.

“Get comfortable, it may be a while.”

She fished her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it, swiping deftly through apps. He took a seat next to her, and almost instinctively she cuddled into him. This was going to be a long night of waiting.

 


	11. Discovery (Nate x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate annoys the shit out of Marcy.

Marceline growled annoyedly, hands balling tightly into fists and she could feel her powers flaring up inside of her body.

“Why are you always like this? You’re constantly getting on my nerves!” she protested, her blood pumping hard through her veins.

“Well maybe if you didn’t always just act so impulsively during battle, and stopped getting yourself hurt I wouldn’t have to always watch over you!” Nate yelled back at her.

“I’m not a child, Nate. I know how to take care of myself.” The girl crossed her arms over her chest angrily, glaring over at him.

Their voices bounced off the metal walls of the Waverider, absorbing into one another’s skin as the verbal projectiles hit their target. Damn, how had they gotten here again?

 

It had all started when Nate had entered her room while Marcy was trying to unwind after their recent mission to find a piece of the Spear of Destiny (or, as Marcy called it, The Spear of Longinus). She was simply sitting there on a stack on pillows, playing a puzzle game on her phone, when as stated above – Nate walked in. And looking rather anxious too. The female meta raised a brow at him.

“Why the look? Are you hiding from Mick or something?” She didn’t get up from her spot on the floor, didn’t even look up from her phone.

“No, I just wanted to… hang out with you I guess.” He shrugged nonchalantly, taking a seat next to her. Nate looked over at her phone, watching the game.

“What are you playing?”

“Heart Star.” Marceline answered simply, still not looking up from the small screen.

“Cool.” He looked around the room, trying to find something to talk about.

With a sigh, Marceline clicked off her phone and placed it on the bed behind her.

“I have to go see Mick about my guitar, he said he’d restring it for me.” The girl groaned, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

“Why not just stay here, where it’s comfortable?” Nate patted her head gently, to which Marcy smiled like a little child.

“Nah.”

“Why not?”

“Why do you want to know?” She moved his arm from her head, and got up from the pillows on the floor. He got up quickly, moving in front of her to block the doorway like the Snorlax in Pokémon. Marceline squinted up at him, trying to move around him. Her movements were to no avail, he just blocked her at every angle.

“What is this supposed to be? Are you keeping me hostage or something?” There was a slight amusement to her tone, a coy smirk gracing her features.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing. Now sit down.” He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, pushing her back to the pillows.

About half an hour had passed, and Marceline scowled annoyedly. She tilted her head back and looked up at him.

“Are you done with your little joke yet? Because I really need to- “ 

“No.”

“And why is that, exactly?” She stood up from the pillows again, standing defiantly with her arms crossed over her chest.

“You’re always in the med bay from roughhousing with Mick, or getting in over your head with the Legion of Doom. It’s pretty obvious that you need to, oh I don’t know, stop being so... so...”

“Brash? Brazen? Audacious?” Marceline finished off his sentence, shaking her head. The girl turned away from him, looking at the cactus that rested atop the desk in her room.

“I can handle myself fine, Nate. You should be worrying about yourself instead of me.”

The male stood, kicking the pillows away from under his feet. He watched her intently, ready to steel up at any moment. The atmosphere of the room was uneasy, and it was rather obvious that Marcy was holding herself back.

“You don’t get it, do you? I can’t stop worrying about you. It keeps me awake at night worrying if you’re going to get yourself killed the next time we’re in a fight with the Legion!” Nate argued

 

Right, that was what happened. And here they were now, damn near ready to battle each other.

 

“Well if you aren’t a child, then why always act like one, huh? Constantly pulling stupid pranks or treating this entire mission as if it’s just some joke! You say you know what will happen, yet never seem to tell us what the future is going to be like!”

  “Just- just leave me alone, ok? I don’t want to have to deal with this right now.” Her voice wavered as she spoke, her body trembling.

“Marcy, I- “

“I just don’t understand why everyone on this fucking ship treats me as if I’m some precious little thing that needs to be doted on constantly.” She whispered.

The historian sighed and lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. He grabbed her by the arm gently and turned her around, pulling her into a warm embrace.

“It’s because we love you, Marcy. Because… because **I** love you.”

Marceline pulled away from him, studying his face for any signs of untruthfulness.

“Nate… I didn’t realise…” the girl admitted somewhat bashfully, her cheeks turning a light pink tinge.

 “Well, you know now.” He joked.

“Am I officially let go as a hostage now? Because Mick **does** still need to restring my guitar for me…”

“Sure, I’ll see you later.”

Marceline went to her desk and grabbed her guitar off of it.

“Yeah, see you later.” Was all she said as she left the room, leaving Nate there in silence.


	12. The Importancy of Curves (Mick x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For Terezilover222)
> 
> Mick makes sure to let you know how much he loves you and loves your body.  
> (Pre- mick joining the legion)

You looked over your body for about the thousandth time, turning and checking yourself out in the long mirror that sat on the wall. It was your costume. The material it was made out of was rather constricting, clinging to your body in places - namely your breast and buttocks. Honestly, you weren't so sure as to if you liked it. 

"I don't know. It's  **really** tight, baby." You turned to look at Mick, who was leaning against the wall drinking a beer.

"Well I like it, it'd give me.. what's the word.. morale.. in fights." 

" **This** will give you morale?" You gestured up and down your body, "I doubt it" you frowned at your body, glancing over to the mirror once more at your body. Unlike the other females on the ship, you weren't thin and lithe, instead your body was more... soft around the edges. 

"Trust me babe, it will. Seeing your hot ass while fighting those Legion assholes will make me want to finish fighting them" he set down his beer on the floor, the glass tapping against the steel of the Waverider. Mick came up behind you and slid his fingers up from your thighs to past your hips, across your butt and finally his arms ended up wrapped around you and pressing you closer to him. 

"You sure?" 

"Definitely." 

You leaned your head back and smiled gently up at him, to which he bent his head down and kissed you. 

"You know, you're not that bad of a guy. Everyone else might act as if you're some psycho, but in reality you're a teddy bear. **My** teddy bear." 

* * *

_"It was right then, between when I asked about the labyrinth and when she answered me, that I realized the importance of curves, of the thousand places where girls' bodies ease from one place to another, from arc to the foot to ankle to calf, from calf to hip to wait to breast to neck to ski-slope nose to forehead to shoulder to the concave arch of the back to the butt to the etc. I'd noticed curves before, of course, but I had never quite apprehended their significance."_

\- John Green, _Looking for Alaska_


	13. Shooting Through (Rip Hunter x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to finally tell Rip about how you feel after all this time, only to find out that he's decided to leave the Waverider.

God, it had hurt when he was brainwashed by the Legion. It'd hurt all too much. You'd had feelings for him for a long time now, and it had painful to see him as such a twisted amalgam of his true self. But now, he was back to his regular old self, and was leaving the team. You'd been waiting for him by the entry to the jumpship, knowing that if you missed the opportunity to tell him how you feel due to self doubt then you'd be kicking yourself for years to come. He'd come around the hall and you'd spotted him, standing up a little straighter in attempt to gain confidence. It didn't work. 

"(Y/n), come to see me off I suppose? " Rip asked, seeing you standing there. 

"Y-yeah. Just wanted to say goodbye to my good friend." 

 **Good friend.** You cringed slightly at your inability to just come out and say it to the man, eyes dropping to stare at your shoes. What's the worst that could happen, he was leaving anyways. 

"Well, I'm glad. Your being here has given me the perfect opportunity to tell you something. A secret."

Your eyes flicked up to his face, unsure of what he meant exactly. A secret? 

"Look, (Y/n), I'm not sure if you are already aware, but I've... been experiencing some very strong feelings for you in terms of romance. I was just hesitant to tell you as I wasn't sure if you... reciprocated my feelings" as he spoke it was as if he was struggling for words, something that did not happen very often when concerning the Ex-captain. Your mouth was slightly agape in disbelief, staring blankly at him. After all this time of pining for Rip, unsure of if he would or could return the feelings you had for him, it turned out he was crushing on you? A small blush spread across your face in embarrassment, suddenly realising all the times he'd subtly flirted with you.

"I- Rip-" You stuttered, flustered from his reveal. 

"I see. You... don't feel the same" He looked away quickly, staring at the wall. 

"What? No! Rip, I- I like you too. It's just... I never thought you'd like me too so when you come out and tell me you have feelings for me I... I just..." You sighed, unable to put it into words. You felt like your head was spinning, heart beating faster in your chest. He looked back to you, lips slightly parted. God, he looked so hot the way he was now. Your feelings of anxiety changed to that of lust and hunger, licking your lips hastily. You only just noticed how close to you he was in this moment, heat radiating off his body, so close you faintly smell him. And god, it was intoxicating. And in that moment, you thought of those lips pressed against yours, thought of him claiming you as his own. 

"Are you thinking of kissing me, (Y/n)?"Rip murmured in question. A cupped hand lightly ran against your cheek and down to near your chin, causing you to shiver at the sudden touch, and you leaned into his hand. You could feel him growing closer to you, your bodies flush against eachother. He leaned his head down, pressing his lips to yours gently, kissing you softly. Your hand enveloped his one that was situated near your cheek, your other arm gripping against his chest. 

It seemed like the kiss lasted forever, and it was agony when he finally broke away from you. You stared up at him, pupils dilated. 

"I guess I might stay after all" He whispered. 

"I think I'd like that" You whispered back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't finish this, I kept having outbursts of "omg this is so cute" xD


	14. We're Just Strangers (Eobard Thawne x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were supposed to be enemies, but when not fighting the two of you were lovers instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa I'm so sorry that I've been neglecting to write this! I've been bogged down with schoolwork for the past month or so (exams and assignments)  
> and as we all know, schoolwork is not good for a writer's flow -_- 
> 
> anyways, this one is for Amandapanda3024

It'd been weird at first, with Thawne. The two of you were supposed to be enemies, yet you'd still continue to see eachother when not fighting for the spear. Sometimes you'd even meet him for a brief romantic rendezvous while looking for a piece of the spear, in the spare moments when the others weren't around. He'd have you pressed against a wall in some hidden area, kissing you deeply, cherishing what little time he had with you before he had to go away again to be the villain once more. On the Waverider it was so boring without him, nobody else on the ship was really as interesting as the speedster from the distant future was. 

A cheerful voice broke you out of your dreamy thoughts. 

"(Y/n), good morning!" 

Ah, Raymond. You were 70% sure that the nerd had a crush on you. His special attention towards you hadn't gone completely unnoticed. Whatever, you were Thawne's and that was that. If only you could tell Ray that to get him off your back. 

"Morning Ray. Sleep well?" You absentmindedly asked, used to feigning joy at his presence. 

"Man, I slept better than I have in weeks" He walked on past you, headed towards the kitchen. 

Good, he was gone. Now you could go off and continue what you were doing before the interruption - heading to the jumpship to see your lover. 

 

* * *

 

His touch was unusually gentle, calm and caring. Usually he was rough and demanding, needy for your body. Something must have happened to him. You looked over your shoulder at him, and he looked up to meet your gaze. 

"Normally I'm the gentle one" You stated, lightly touching his near his chin with a cupped hand "What happened?" 

He stiffed slightly, and his dreamy gaze was replaced with a sterner, more serious look, suddenly looking away. 

"Thawne." 

"Nothing happened. I just figured you'd want to slow down a bit this time" Eobard looked back to you, forcing a smile. 

You shook your head in disbelief, something was up. It was written all over his face. 

"I know your face, Eobard Thawne. You can't hide things from me, it's just always too obvious on you."

He sighed, standing up and turning away. 

"Is it really that obvious?" 

"Thawne-" You rose slowly to your feet as you spoke. 

He didn't turn to look at you. 

"I'm just unsure of if this should continue. I mean, we're on opposite teams here, (Y/n). Me being with you is just putting you in danger." His voice was monotone, devoid of any possible emotion. You realised that this was his true face- the Reverse Flash side of him. 

"Thawne, I-" You reached out for him, 

"Just go, (Y/n). You should go back to the Waverider. Be with your team." 

"Whatever. What a fool I was to believe you actually cared for me. Make sure of this, Eobard Thawne - if I see you on the battlefield, I  **will** put you down." You snarled, using your anger to mask your hurt. You turned sharply and walked off, headed for your jumpship. As your footsteps gradually sounded away from the room, Thawne sighed and ran his hands over his face. 

"So, you finally cut ties with that girl" A smug voice came from the doorway, it was Damien.

Thawne glared over his shoulder at Darhk, fist clenched slightly. 

"I assume you're overjoyed at this fact, Damien?" 

"Just glad that we no longer have... ties to those so-called Legends." Darhk turned on his heel and promptly left the room. 

 

* * *

 

This was it, searching for the final piece of the spear. The Legion would definitely be there, and you were pumped. You couldn't  **wait** to deliver a blow to Thawne right where it hurt. He'd explained to you before what he needed the spear for, but now you didn't care. He wasn't your lover anymore, he was your enemy. And hoo boy, were you a dangerous enemy to have. With the rest of the Legends beside you, it would be impossible to lose. Thawne, Darhk and Merlyn would wish that they had never even wanted the spear in the first place. 


End file.
